


Variantology 30 Day Prompt Collection!

by one_neet_writer



Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Varian (Disney), Best Metal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He a smol baby boy in that chapter, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Tumblr Prompt, lonely, project obsidian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a collection of Varian-centric one-shots for the Variantology Project Obsidian Prompt list! I hope you guys enjoy it and well all celebrate our favorite alchemist!Day 3: Childhood!Good morning! Little Varian begins his day with a smile on his face.Day 4: LanternsToday was a time to celebrate.Day 5: SundropAfter events settled... Varian can't help but wonder... does the remains of Sundrop Flower hold any magic in the slightest bit?
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Varian & Xavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. Father and Son: I'm Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Prompt of Variantology: Father and Son
> 
> After his dad is free from the amber, Varian and his dad haven't had a proper discussion of what happened on that cold snowy day... but Varian isn't quite ready to talk about what happened.

They need to talk.

Varian knew this ever since his father was freed from the amber, but a part of him never wanted to have this talk. Somehow, this was scarier than telling his dad about when he turned on Corona and became the bad guy. 

He supposed that this time, it wasn’t about Varian admitting to his mistakes or worrying about his dad never forgiving or loving him again… It was about the fact Varian would be confronting his dad about an issue that was never resolved. An issue that if he ever brought it up, Varian would be blaming his dad.

And it felt  _ wrong _ . 

How could he blame his dad especially after everything! Varian was the one who spilled the compound on the rocks and the one who didn’t listen. His dad warned him that he didn’t know what he was getting into by experimenting on the rocks. And as a result of Varian’s own mistakes, his dad was encased in the amber for over a year. 

Varian was fine with not saying anything as they sat at the table eating breakfast. He would laugh and smile at his father even if it didn’t quite reach his lips. He would pretend that everything is okay even though things haven’t been quite the same as they were before.

Whatever relationship they had was gone. 

It wasn’t there anymore.

Whether or not it was a good thing or not, is something Varian couldn’t pinpoint yet. Either way, he knew that their relationship couldn’t go back to what it was before. 

“Varian,” his dad’s voice called out from across the table as Varian instinctively tensed up. His dad only used that kind of voice when they were going to have a talk of some sorts.

“Sorry dad! I have something to do! The Princess needs that Rooster project done!” Varian fumbled out an excuse and immediately bolted out of the room seeking shelter in his lab.

Way to be not suspicious at all! Good job, Varian. 

Slamming the door shut, Varian let out a huff of air leaning against the door. Stupid, stupid. His dad was going to clearly ask about it later on. He acted so strange and weird- well more than usual.

He was not looking forward to it. 

Varian glanced up seeing the black rocks that still were in his lab only giving him a painful reminder of that day.

_ “Varian, I told you to stay away from those rocks!” _

_ “Um, yeah, okay. I-I know what you said, but…” _

_ “Then there should be no misunderstanding! Now listen to me. You-” _

_ “No! No, you listen to me, Dad. Our village is dying. You think running away from the problem is gonna fix it? No! These rocks aren’t going away.” _

_ “I know, Varian, but there is more to them than you can possibly imagine.” _

_ “Then why won’t you tell me? Dad! I just, I deserve to know.” _

_ “I am sorry, son. You are not ready.” _

Varian closed his eyes shut at the painful reminder of those words that day. His dad was right. He wasn’t ready. He wanted to speak up, so his voice was heard. So people would see that he wasn’t just some screw up or mistake. Just so everyone would realize that there needs to be something done.

But in the end, Varian wasn’t ready. His actions from that day onward proved that he was anything but ready.

Something nudged against his leg and a chitter made Varian open his eyes to see Ruddiger giving him a comforting nudge and looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Thank buddy,” Varian couldn’t help but smile picking him up. “Let’s get to work on the Rooster… and then I can worry about my dad…”

In the next several hours, Varian found himself unable to make any progress. Turns out, having his mind was clouded with worry and the looming sense of dread doesn’t do wonders of creating a warning system. If only he could have a warning system of “hey you should stop before you do or say anything stupid.” That would be a real work of wonder. 

He banged his head against his work desk with the blueprints scattered across the table and the pieces strewn across his lab. He would have to assemble it fully at the castle which means for easy set up for himself, he would require to have most of it assembled and… 

Agh! 

Varian ruffled up his hair in frustration as he hit another roadblock. It was easy! This was easy. It should be! It was an easy motor system that involved using an explosive chemical compound. Why was he having such a hard time then?

“Varian?” his dad called out peeking his head inside.

Great. The other problem he was dreading to face. No progress on his invention and having to face his problem already.

“Hi dad,” he let out a muffled greeting as he lightly banged his head against the work table. 

He heard footsteps approaching as a hand was put on his shoulder. Varian glanced up as his dad gave a small yet awkward smile.

“Maybe you should take a break? We could get some fresh air,” Quirin suggested.

_ ‘You should stop working because we need to talk,’ _ is what his dad really meant to say.

Varian glanced down wanting to insist that he should keep working or anything. However, he knew he wasn’t going to make any progress at the current rate he was going. 

With a reluctant sigh, Varian got up and nodded his head. 

“Okay, dad.” 

Together, they exited the confines of their home and out to the farm. Admittingly, it was nice to get some fresh air… but then he was reminded of the real reason his dad dragged him out here. 

“So, uh… dad…” Varian awkwardly began fiddling with his hands and his heart began to beat faster with every second. “Did uh… did you want to talk about something?”

“No. I just wanted to have a walk with my son,” Quirin said with a shake of his head.

_ ‘I do, however you should bring it up first.’ _

Right… Of course his dad would want him to bring it up. 

“So, about this morning, I know I was acting a little strange and I-” Varian began before Quirin turned to him holding up his hand. 

“It’s alright,” Quirin assured, taking the teen off guard. Varian blinked a few times staring at his father as he continued. “You have been acting strange similarly to how you acted before you told me about what happened while I was trapped in the amber.”

Ouch…

Varian rubbed the back of his neck as he felt very awkward and ashamed of himself. He couldn’t believe he was so obvious- before and now. “I know, I know! I-It’s not like I don’t trust or that-”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to worry,” Quirin assured with a smile. “I know there is something on your mind, but if you aren’t ready to talk about it, I can wait.”

_ ‘Whenever you are ready, I will be here to listen.’ _

Varian’s eyes widened as he stared up at his dad with his mouth slightly parted in surprise. 

“R-Really?” Varian stuttered out. “I thought you would- I dunno confront me all about it and stuff. I mean you already know about my whole bad guy thing going on so…”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t respect your boundaries,” Quirin pointed out before letting out a sigh. “I know things have been difficult and weird. Over a year passed and there is so much I missed and the last thing I remember was being encased in the amber. I know I have never been very… good at handling these kind of situations-”

“I don’t think anyone would be able to handle being trapped very well,” Varian awkwardly cracked a small joke to lighten the mood.

Quirin blinked before letting out a small chuckle. “I suppose you aren’t wrong there.” He took a small pause before continuing. “The point is that I’ve spent most of my time thinking about that day and what could have happened. Either way, I am proud of you and how far you have come. You have grown up without me knowing.”

“Not really,” Varian admitted looking at the ground unable to look his father in the eyes. “Dad.. I…” Varian had to take a pause as the knife of guilt twisted in his gut. However, this was the only chance he will get. 

But…

He couldn’t do it. 

Asking would feel like he was blaming his dad. 

And it wasn’t his fault…

_ ‘“I know there is something on your mind, but if you aren’t ready to talk about it, I can wait.” _

A small smile grew on Varian’s face as he glanced up at his dad.

“There’s something I need to talk about with you, but can you wait a little bit longer? I don’t think I’m ready yet to talk about it.”

Quirin blinked before smiling and nodding his head. 

“Of course. Whenever you are ready, I’ll be here… besides, there is something I want to talk to you as well… just I’m not quite ready either.”

_ ‘Don’t worry. I want to talk to you as well and I am scared as well.’ _

For some reason, hearing those words lifted a weight off his shoulders and a sense of relief washed over his body. The one person that he knew didn’t exactly play around the bushes and seemed fearless was admitting that he was scared. 

“Thanks dad.”

“No, thank you son.”

Neither of them was quite ready to talk about what happened, but when they were, they would be here for each other. And in the end, that’s all that really mattered. 


	2. Alchemy: Best Metal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alchemy!
> 
> Iron vs Steel! Who will win first prize for best metal!  
> Varian and Xavier present their respective cases with Quirin as the judge of said contest… This certainly was going to turn out well...

If someone would have told Quirin that he would be judging a best metal contest today, he would have raised an eyebrow and thought that the person would be rather silly. In fact, he wouldn’t ever have thought he would be judging this type of contest…

Yet here he was as Xavier and Varian both took their stance in front of the village leader. 

Varian was brimming with a smug confidence as if he already knew he had this sealed in the bag. Quirin didn’t have a doubt that Varian would no doubt present a difficult case to refute. He was an alchemist who worked with studying various elements and compounds. Besides, his son was a genius. There was no denying the fact that his son’s knowledge went beyond anyone had to offer in Corona. 

However, that doesn’t mean it was Xavier’s automatic loss. His calm and collected composure clearly spoke of his own confidence in his knowledge that he built over a multitude of years. Unlike Varian, Xavier has worked with metals his entire life and knew the exact properties of each metal especially when it comes to blacksmithing. In a way, Xavier dabbled in the field of alchemy thou not to the extent of Varian. 

However, it didn’t matter because the two were both in a heated battle paying little mind to the village leader.

“No no! Clearly iron is the best metal, Xaves!” Varian scoffed as he held up the metal in question. “Iron has a lustrous shine and high melting point!”

“Though iron may have a lustrous shine and high melting point, steel has better durability and thermal conductivity. I am able to create better and studier armors and weapons with steel,” Xavier retorted in a calm voice holding up his metal. “Pure iron is too soft and reactive to use by itself, hence it will always need to be paired with another element in order to use.”

“And steel is made with iron in the first place,” Varian smugly grinned. “Besides, iron used in combination with other elements proves the variety of ways it can be used. In fact, our bodies need iron- not steel.”

“Despite its many uses, iron is hard and brittle to cast and work with. Steel provides a wider range of to cast a softer metal and easier to smith with,” Xavier pointed out, not backing down. 

“Overall, steel rusts faster compared to iron.”

“Yet certain types of iron can rust faster than steel.”

The two banter back and forth and Quirin sat there completely dumbfounded by their argument as they were beginning to use more and more terms that went way above his head. There was no way he could even begin to wrap his head around it. 

Their heads suddenly snapped towards him with expecting looks. 

“So! Which one is the best metal?!”

Great now he had to choose when he couldn’t even figure out why one was better over the other?! 

Quirin did his best to keep a calm facade on his face, but if he was honest, he was sweating a little. He didn’t want to give his son the win unfairly just because he was his son nor did he want to give the win to Xavier due to his experience.

“I… I do not know,” Quirin reluctantly admitted. “You both presented both good cases, however what you two discussed was beyond my current range of knowledge.”

They both stared at Quirin with wide eyes… before a snort escaped Varain’s lips before bending over in a full blown laughter followed by Xavier chuckling. 

“This reminds me of the legend of the Fool and the Maple Tree,” Xavier chuckled which seemed to throw Varian further into laughter. Did Xavier just refer to him as a fool?

“N-No! It’s more like being the Ugly Duckling,” Varian snorted. Now his son was calling him ugly? 

At least the two are having fun… Varian had always enjoyed coming to the blacksmith for his various projects, but Quirin wasn’t aware that their friendship had grown so deep. 

Their laughter died down before Varian wiped a tear away.

“Well, sorry dad. It’s my fault,” Varian sheepishly smiled. “Probably didn’t get everything we said…”

“It’s alright. I’m glad you have someone to talk to,” Quirin brushed it off… though the fool and Ugly comments weren’t exactly polite. 

“Either way, I think we both can come to a conclusion ourselves,” Varian said as he looked at Xavier.

“Agree. This conversation has been enlightening. It is clear which one is the superior metal,” Xavier nodded his head. 

“Clearly it is-”

“Iron.” 

“Steel.”

The two’s heads snapped back at each other in disbelief.

“Whoa whoa!” Varian held out his hands before pinching the bridge of his nose. “You mean to tell me that you don’t see the superior quality of steel! You were the one that said that steel was better.”

“Says the one who suggested iron was better,” Xavier shot back and crossed his arms with an amused smile. “Your argument for iron was pretty compelling.”

“Says the one who crafted such a brilliant argument for steel! Steel is amazing!”

“Quirin, please judge the best metal again and you will agree that iron is better.”

“No steel!!”

And off the two went off again as Quirin let out a sigh.

It seems like they weren’t going to stop anytime soon and he was stuck here as a judge… again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as alchemy-centric as one would expect, buttttt it still has to deal with alchemy.... sooo yeah? I hope you guys enjoyed this tidbit and see you with tomorrow's prompt!
> 
> Alt:   
> Varian: Well obviously iron is the best metal because steel is an alloy not a metal. BOOM! TAKE THAT XAVES


	3. Childhood: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt of Variantology: Childhood  
> Good morning! Little Varian begins his day with a smile on his face.

Sunlight peeks through the curtains, softly illuminating the bedroom where a small lump was hidden under the sheets. 

A small, soft, yawn escaped his lips as the young toddler sluggishly pushed himself up to sit before tiredly rubbing at his eyes. He smacked his lips before blinking his eyes a few times. It was morning, already?

Varian scooted over to the edge of his bed before kicking out his legs.

One. Two… Three!

He leaped off his bed before perfectly landing on his feet. He could hear the imaginary cheers and roars of applause for his accomplishment despite him doing this every single morning. Okay, he has to go get changed into his outfit for the day! Pulling out his blue shirt and pants, he had no problem throwing off his pajamas in favor of his clothes that draped on his body. They were rather baggy but he didn’t mind! His dad said that he would grow into them soon enough. 

Oh right! His dad!

Tucking in his shirt in his pants, Varian scrambled out the door with a grin before hopping up each step with a wide grin. It was a bit tiring but well worth it when he found himself in front of the large wooden door. 

“Daddy! You awake!” he called out as he knocked before pressing his ear against the door. Hmm… no answer. “Daddy! Daddy!” Still nothing… Well, then… 

Slowly pushing the door open, the toddler peeked his head inside before his bright and wide blue eyes scanned the room only to find it empty. A small frown replaced his smile.

Dad was already up…

Well! Time to go downstairs and meet Dad up!

This time, it was much easier to hop down the stairs though Varian had to grip his pants and pull them up, so he didn’t go tumbling down the stairs (He can assure that it wasn’t fun. It hurts okay!). Excitement fueled his every step as Varian scrambled to the kitchen and flung the door open. 

“Dad! I’m…” the words died on his tongue as the toddler could see that his dad was nowhere in sight. 

His body slumped in disappointment as all the energy inside of him was sapped away as the toddler trudged over to a stool that was already placed by the window. It took a few tries, but Varian managed to climb the stool before standing on top of the stool barely able to just peek outside.

Sure enough, his dad was outside in the field and talking with the other villagers. 

Just as usual…

Slowly, Varian climbed off the stool before heading over to the kitchen before pulling out a small pot. Setting it on the stove, he then began to fill it with some oats before adding some water and a hint of cinnamon to it. Making sure to turn it on, Varian then waddled over to the counter where he pulled out a small knife and grabbed an apple. With his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he began to peel the apple though some of it was coming out like chunks. 

A smile grew on Varian’s face before he nodded his head in approval. 

He was getting even better at this! This time he didn’t cut himself! 

He chopped up the bits of apple before tossing it in the pot and stirring it the contents with a wooden spoon. It was starting to smell really good. The aroma of breakfast made his stomach growl to which Varian couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Shhh! Not yet. Breakfast isn’t done yet,” Varian scolded his stomach before he scrambled to set the table eagerly and stacking books high on one chair and pushing another to the table. He then set out the utensils on the table and gave a small nod. He did a good job!

pulling a bit of the oatmeal out and blowing on it a few times to ensure it wasn’t too hot. Then he stuck the spoon in his mouth before giving a nod of approval. Tasted delicious!

Putting out the fire, Varian then pulled out two bowls and filled each one with the oatmeal. He carefully waddled over to the table setting the bowls on opposite sides of the table. Then, he climbed up and plopped himself down on the chair and grabbed a wooden spoon before smiling across the table, his eyes meeting black buttons. 

“Hi, Daddy!” Varian greeted the doll with a bright smile on his face. “I made breakfast today! Isn’t it great? I’m such a big boy! I hope you like it!”

Shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, Varian happily munched on his breakfast while pretending the gigantic home of his wasn’t so empty and quiet as it normally is every single morning...


	4. Lanterns: A Light in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt of Variantology: Lanterns
> 
> Today was a time to celebrate

The sun just barely peeking over the horizon as Varian snuggly wrapped his feet up. Tonight was a rather special night as he needed to make sure that his feet were rather comfortable because it was going to be a long night. It was a rather special tradition that only the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom practiced now. The floating lantern festival mostly had replaced that tradition for people on the island. One lantern festival seemed enough to them, however Varian liked this festival a bit more. 

“Varian.”

Varian glanced up to see his dad holding a rather typical metal lantern in his hand and giving him a smile. 

“Are you ready to head out?” he asked.

“In just a second! I just have to grab my lantern,” Varian waved at him before scrambling inside. Now where he did put it. Ah, there it is! Scrambling over, he picked up a stick with a star-shaped lantern that he made himself. A soft purple and green light glowed from the lantern as a result of his alchemy vials acting as the light source. 

Stepping outside, Varian clutched to the stick with one gloved hand and smiled at his dad.

“Okay, I’m all good now,” Varian said before his dad gave a nod of approval. 

“Come on, it’s time to begin,” Quirin gestured for him to follow along before he began to walk. 

With that, Varian cleared his throat before he began to hum out a tune following his dad along. As they walked through the village, other children ran over and began to walk behind them and hum along and even a few adults joined along in this little parade as they continued onward into the forest to which the humming now turned into songs. 

At some point, the humming morphed into words to which Varian happily sang along as they marched through the forest filling the woods with music with hopes that maybe the Lost Princess was still close by and could hear the music they sang. It also gave the adults a chance to still search the forest though mostly now, it was them fulfilling a tradition.

Either way, Varian enjoyed the festival as he sang along with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile from a certain tower, a certain blond hair girl stared out the window happily humming along to the soft music that reached her tower. Some years she can hear it clearly, others not so much. There was even one year that she couldn’t even hear it at all. But it filled this tower with music that she couldn’t help but sing along wondering if one day she could join those people who sang on those days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an actual festival they hold in Germany where children go into the forest with lanterns and sing songs. I think it was a pretty cute thing to learn and I decided why not throw it in? Rapunzel is a German-based legend and they sing! Which is always fun.


	5. Sundrop: The Remains of the Sundrop Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt of Variantology: Sundrop  
> After events settled... Varian can't help but wonder... does the remains of Sundrop Flower hold any magic in the slightest bit?

The magical and lustrous Sundrop. 

Varian ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the pile of dust of the former magical plant. He wasn’t sure why he kept the dust but he did. After that night after realizing that the magical plant no longer holds the power of the Sundrop, Varian had crushed the plant into dust out of rage but stored it safely away. 

However, Varian couldn’t help but wonder…

Did the former sundrop flower hold any magic in the slightest bit?

Rapunzel supposedly lost the magic of the sundrop after Eugene cut her hair, yet magic was still within her until she used it all up. They thought the magic was all gone until her hair grew back and the past several years summed up his whole magical experiences with the Sundrop. 

Any magic in Rapunzel removed from her body and accumulated in the emblem on her dress. It was rather interesting… 

So, Varian couldn’t help but wonder if there was any actual magic held in the remains of the plant. There was only one way to test to see if there would be an actual reaction- which Varian couldn’t help but grimaced already. 

Pulling off his glove, Varian whipped out a small knife and made a small cut in his finger. Blood came out, and though Varian was admittingly still a bit squeamish, he wouldn’t pass out this time. 

Resting his finger by the dust, Varian coughed before recalling the healing incantation. He then opened up his mouth and began to sing. 

“Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine...”

Varian slowly opened his eyes to see the wound was there and immediately grimaced. Yeah, no he is going to bandage his hand. No biggie. Pulling out a drawer with his other hand, he pulled out a small roll of bandages before tugging the end at the bandaged and about to wrap his finger before he paused. 

Wait… 

Varian glanced at his hand to see the wound was there, but it wasn’t bleeding. In fact, it did seem to have somewhat healed with a little scar... 

“What the-?!” 

That was a rather unexpected result as Varian found himself grabbing a magnifying glass inspecting his finger closer. Yep. His wound was indeed healed, though not completely. 

“How interesting,” Varian couldn’t help but admit in awe before glancing at the flower. According to Rapunzel and Demanitus’s research, the Sundrop flower had the power to heal any kind of wound or sickness. But his wound didn’t fully heal which Varian had to suspect the dust reacted in a very similar fashion to the shard of the moonstone. 

The dust didn’t hold the full powers of what the Sundrop Flower could hold, but rather only partial. It would also explain why the dust remains didn’t glow… His eyes trailed back to the dust pile gently scooping the entire thing into a bottle a smile grew on his face. 

“Even if you can't heal wounds all the way, there are so many ways I can use this to help so many people... Guess I can tolerate working with magic a bit longer,” Varian mused with a grin as he couldn’t wait to see how he will be able to help people with the magical powers of the Sundrop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal theory about the Sundrop Flower but hope you like it owo


End file.
